The Third Angel
by Setsunafan123
Summary: This is chapter 2 of my series of fics. Please R&R, this isn't a konosetsu fic, but it focuses on Konoka and Setsuna, and also a new character, this character is not associated with the series, just thought I would try something different. I hope you enjo


_**The Third Angel**_

_Setsuna tapped her fingers on the desk, waiting and ignoring the lecture that Negi was giving on British literature. The end bell rang and Setsuna was one of the first ones out the door, she arrived at the training dojo and grabbed her sword. She began her afternoon kendo lessons._

_She sat back in the dojo a little while later, she relaxed her senses only to have Mana come in. "Same trial as ever," said Mana, "It helps me relax," said Setsuna calmly. Suddenly student newspaper reporter Asakura ran inside the dojo, "You two, you've got to come to the auditorium room for a special announcement," she said out of breath, the two girls looked at her._

_Almost the entire school was at the announcement, poor Negi trying to keep his class under control, but no such luck. As the Headmaster stood at the podium, the entire place fell silent. "As you know, our school is an all girls school," he started, "It seems my friends grandson moved here to Japan and he asked me to watch him, knowing my friend, I could not turn him down, so for a temporary time, a boy your age will be staying at our school." The crowd looked at him, some in shock, some grinning, somebody was doing something._

"_It'll also be my pleasure that Negi Springfield's class will be the place where he will be going to class," everybody looked at Negi's class, "Would you come up here Negi-sensei," said the Headmaster. Negi walked slowly to the Headmaster. His face was red with embarrassment, "Well, I would like to present to you Negi-sensei your temporary student, Zephyr Williamson," said the Headmaster proudly. Zephyr walked out on the stage, he was about 5'10, he wore long black jeans, a long red shirt and an overcoat that went down to his ankles._

_Everyone stared at him, he gave them a blank stare, he gave a stare back, he seemed to look at Setsuna more than everyone else, he spoke finally, "It is a pleasure to be here," he said, "I cant wait to start class here, even if it is only for a short while." His voice was soft and friendly._

_He then walked of the stage and out the door, on his way out, he gave Setsuna another stare, but this time he not only looked at her, but also her blade, she clenched it tightly. He gave a soft chuckle and left the auditorium, everyone then stared back at Negi who stood there silently and didn't really move. "Well, I hope your ready for class tomorrow with Zephyr, Negi-sensei," the Headmaster said as he rummaged through his desk. "I don't know," said Negi quietly, "I hope he is a good student," "Oh he so is," said the Headmaster, "I would also like you to know that he practices kendo martial arts, looks like another sword wielding student will be with you." The Headmaster let out a small laugh, "Is that why he was staring at Setsuna?" Negi said quietly._

_Negi walked out of the Headmasters office only to be greeted by Asuna ands Konoka, "Well, how did it go?" Asuna asked, "Nothing changed," said Negi, "He's staying with our class, it also seems apparent that he wields a sword, just like Setsuna-san." "Oh really, maybe after he goes a round with Setsuna, he won't seem so cool, Setsuna's that best swordsman I've ever seen," said Asuna. "Maybe," said Negi quietly._

_It reached night soon, everyone was in their dorms, Asuna and her little gang were in their room trying to have a meal. "Ive finally done it big brother," yelled Chamo, "What did you find?" asked Negi, "This Zephyr character is cool, he started kendo at the age of three, he grew up using the Shinmei Style swordsmanship," said Chamo, eating a little carrot. "Shinmei style?" said Konoka, "Just like Se-chan?" "Yes," said Chamo, "He also lost his parents when he was five and then killed the murderers when he was seven, he was then adopted by Yamasuki Takahata when he was ten." "Did you say Takahata, is he related to Takahata-sensei?" Asuna said shaking Chamo violently, "Y-Yes," he said, "Stop shaking me!"_

_There was a knock on the door, Konoka got up and answered it, "Hello, can I..." she stopped her hello, it was Zephyr standing outside they're door. "May I please come in?" he said, "S-Sure," said Konoka. "Negi grabbed his staff and clenched it tightly, "Don't worry," said Zephyr, I am not going to hurt you, I can't hurt my roommates after all."_

"_D-D-Did you just say roommates?" Asuna said, "Yes ma'am," Zephyr replied, his language was very formal and polite, "Well, I guess we better set up another bed," said Konoka, "You're the reason why I'm staying here, Konoka," he said, "Headmaster-sensei said he could trust his granddaughter." "Well, I can't disobey grandpa," said Konoka, "Would you like something to eat?" she asked, "No, I'm going out, I'll be back later," he said. He left the room, leaving Asuna shocked, Konoka just sitting there, and Negi was at a loss for words._

"_Nice park this place has," Zephyr said, he walked around the park area, he had his sword in his left hand, "Great place for some practice," he said quietly. He drew his blade and placed his sword on the ground, suddenly a shot was heard and Zephyr had his right hand in front of him. He released his hand and down went two bullets._

"_Projectile weapons don't work on me, my reflexes are to high and strong," he said. The wind blew his long hair as Mana stepped from the bushes, "Nice catch," she said quietly, "Nice shot though," Zephyr said. They walked back to the dojo, Zephyr walked in and saw Setsuna siting on a mat and praying. "So, this is the campuses' dojo," he said quietly, "This place is off limits to certain people," said Mana, "That is why I tried to shoot you," "No hard feelings," he said. Setsuna got up and walked over to Zephyr. "It looks like your in love with Headmaster-sensei's granddaughter," said Zephyr, "H-How did you know?" said Setsuna puzzled, "You're wearing a necklace with yours and hers face on it, not to mention, the shape is a heart," said Zephyr. "Well, you know, but you didn't have to be so forward with it," said Setsuna blushing._

_The next day, the class was sitting in Negi's class, all to quietly, some sat patiently, some were giggling, some were whispering. Negi walked into the class with Zephyr, he sat quietly next to Negi's desk in his own chair. "Everyone, this is Zephyr Williamson, he will be in our class for awhile, please make him feel welcome," Negi said, standing on a stool to see his whole class._

"_He came at the right time then," said Class Rep, "Negi-sensei, we want to congratulate you on being here for a whole year, so we give you a party, Headmaster-sensei told us it was alright." Negi stood there, "CONGRATULATIONS!" yelled the whole class, one again, Negi stood there at a lose for words._

_After awhile, the whole class was into the party, Negi and Asuna sat by his desk watching the girls party. "Where did Zephyr go?" asked Asuna, "Must not be a party person," said Negi as he sipped some punch._

"_Not a party person Setsuna-san?" said Zephyr as he walked up behind her, "No, never was," she said, "Hey, can I match swords with you?" he said. "Huh?" she replied, before she knew it, he had his sword tip pointed at her. "You were taught at the Shinmei school weren't you?" Setsuna asked, "Yes I was, one of the only Americans to enter the school," he said proudly. He moved his blade from her neck, "You don't have to," he said, "I know of your secret power." Setsuna stared at him, "What power?" the two of them looked to see Konoka stand there in her uniform._

"_N-Nothing," Setsuna stuttered, "Oh, I see that Zephyr-kun is with you," Konoka said, "W-We were not doing anything," Setsuna said turning red. "Well, its nice to meet the Headmaster's granddaughter," Zephyr said as he bowed respectively, "Thank you," Konoka said as she bowed back._

"_I know you told her this, but as Headmaster's old friend, I must oblige to protect you," said Zephyr, he got on one knee and bowed deeply to Konoka, "Oh, now I have two bodyguards and friends," Konoka said smiling. Setsuna looked at her, she loved that smile, "I hope we can get to know each other better," Zephyr said as he put his hand out to Setsuna, "I look forward to working with you," Setsuna said as she slowly shook his hand. "Yay, were all friends now," Konoka said energetically, "Let's go get something to eat."_

_A few days passed by, Zephyr sat next to Setsuna and the girls looked at him confused, "Does Sakurazaki-san go out with that guy?" asked Asakura, "Don't know," said Makie. They sword trained together and sparred, it occurred to Setsuna that he was unfortunately better than her, He stayed with Setsuna and Mana in their dorm, ate Konoka's food with Setsuna, they both started to like him being with them, Setsuna helped Konoka with the dishes in the kitchen. "Do you like Zephyr-kun?" smiled Konoka to Setsuna, "W-What?" she stuttered, she seemed to stutter a lot when they talked about love and romance. "Don't you like him?" she repeated, "Yeah, I like him, he trained with my sensei, plus he is surprisingly skilled," said Setsuna, "You're blushing Se-chan," Konoka smiled, Setsuna tried to hide her face away._

_It was a Saturday afternoon, the three of them were out on a field, Konoka gazing as she watched the two warrior's spar, "You are very good," said Zephyr, "Thanks" replied Setsuna. "AHHH," Kono-chan!" yelled Setsuna, she saw two guys take her on an airplane, Setsuna rushed to save her Kono-chan, the plane began the engines, she made it to the plane but one of the guys started shooting at her with a gatling gun. "Kono-chan," yelled Setsuna, she ran after the plane trying her hardest to keep up, the plane then flew away. OJOU-SAMA!" yelled Setsuna, she dropped her sword and burst into tears, she fell to her knees, crying and yelling. Zephyr walked over to her, "Why didn't you try and save her!" she yelled at him, "You could of saved her, she got up and started beating on his chest, "Why didn't you save her," she said again, tears running down her face, she fell to the ground, "There wasn't anything I could do, we will get her back," Zephyr said as he helped Setsuna up, "I know you love her, and you want to be by her side always, we will get her back." He stared at her with his fierce red eyes, "Yeah, we will get her back," Setsuna said confidently, she picked up her sword and they both ran to the train station._

_They boarded a train headed for Kyoto, they sat next to each other, "I want to apologize for my behavior back then," said Setsuna breaking the silence, "If it wasn't for you, I would've stayed there and cried." "I swore to protect her didn't I?" he said, "You will be the one to save her, I will just rid you of obstacles, I will never try to get in the way of your love for each other," Zephyr said as he looked out the window. Setsuna grabbed his head and gave him a passionate kiss, "Thank you for being with me and Kono-chan," she said as she blushed a fierce red, "Don't worry about it, I will do anything to keep you two together, you two make a great couple," he smiled, Setsuna blushed a little but also smiled. "Here is our next stop, Kyoto," said the waitress, "All who wish to leave for Kyoto, please step off," "Let's go get Konoka back," Setsuna said, "Yeah, lets" replied Zephyr as the two of them walked out of the train into Kyoto station._


End file.
